Devotion Eternal Creature Divine
by Ookami's-moon
Summary: Paradise has risen and only the wolves, creatures that embody the spirit of the wild, can find it. Eclipse and Luna, two wolves who discover one another in the wreckage of a human city, set out for the only future left for them and the dying earth.
1. Compassionate Moon's Rising

Compassionate Moon's Rising

I lay in a dark alcove of an unfamiliar city, my thick gray and white fur matted with dried blood; a sorry excuse for a wolf. Another fight with another round of humans had left me closer to death. Frail and drifting, I watched as the figure of a man approached my ruined body. I growled but was unable to lift my head off the hot concrete. If another human attacked me it would be my end, and I was unwilling to give up on my journey that easily. Mankind was becoming more hostile in their search and extermination of wolves since we began appearing to them after two-hundred years. Most people, having never seen a wolf, couldn't recognize one. Those that did see us for what we were sought to extinguish our lives. Maybe it had something to do with the new scent of lunar flowers in the air. Maybe the humans knew something of paradise. . . But this human who stood over me now was very different. Something ethereal surrounded him, I could feel it. Short golden brown hair half covered glowing light green eyes; the kind of light green you could find only in the forests that used to exist here. I stopped snarling and just stared at him. "It's alright. " he said in a sweet tone. At once the veil lifted and the man before me became the wolf he really was. A lithe young male darker than the midnight sky - so black that gleams of blue and violet shone off his coat in the sunlight. His luminous green eyes remained the same as in his human form.

"You're a wolf. . .you're one of us," I said. A new kind of happiness swallowed me. It had been so long since I'd seen another wolf.

"My name is Eclipse," he said.

"My name . . . is Luna."

"Can you walk on your own?" he asked, lowering his head to get a better look at my injuries.

"Tonight is a full moon, I should be recovered. . .but I need a place to rest. . ." I closed my eyes. Weak and helpless at the moment there was no option but to relinquish my grip on my consciousness and rest. I felt a gentle grip from human hands as he lifted me to his chest. I was vaguely aware he was carrying me as I listened to his heartbeat.


	2. Full Moon, Overflowing Heart

Full Moon, Overflowing Heart

With Eclipse the subject of my dreams I awoke with a serenity I'd long since lost. The first sight I looked upon when my eyes opened was the heavy moon in the sky. Gaining more awareness I started inspecting my surroundings. Soft grass and a few small trees grew here. The thickest fog I'd ever seen hovered gently above the ground; a thin protective sheet that could keep a sleeping wolf safe from humans. The city glowed with an unnatural light in the distance; he had apparently brought me just outside it's bounds. But Eclipse was no longer with me. . . Confused and slightly alarmed, I stood. My wounds barely pained me at all. Out of instinct I howled. _Where are you? Did you leave me here to recover, or have you gone out and become lost? Eclipse, where are you? Where have you gone?_

I waited. A sweet, high response echoed back to me. The beautiful tone I'd already recognized as his voice. I vaguely remembered him laying beside me in his wolf form, curled around me and talking to me in my sleep. His answer to my calls was a signal to stay where I was and wait for his return. I shifted to my human form. Unlike Eclipse, in my wolf form I was large and sturdy with a thick gray coat with a white markings. My human form was much the same; same thick build with gray hair in short spikes and loose fitting clothes. My eyes were a darker blue-green and lacked the glowing quality Eclipse's eyes had but retained the same wild look.

I heard the footsteps and could smell him before the fog would permit me to see him approaching. Gracefully he came closer and offered me a chunk of meat that smelled of the city shops. Still, I was ravenous.

"I got this from the city, it's not the best but you need to eat." he said.

"There is no more wildlife near here is there?"I asked, saddened. He shook his head no. He placed the meat on the ground.

"I heard you howling, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. I actually feel much better… I was just disoriented and didn't know where you were."

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to wake this soon. But with the full moon you're recovery was spectacular. But, you should be more careful from now on. There are a lot of people that could hear our cries and come hunting for us."

I blushed a bit, ashamed that I might have put us in danger.

"It's okay. In this kind of fog we have the advantage of some invisibility and humans aren't keen enough to find us without good vision. Please, eat."

"I already feel so much better. This is your food, at least eat with me," I smiled. We shifted to wolf form and tore at the meat together until only small strings and bits of bone basked in the moonlight.


End file.
